Home
by whycan'tIfindanamethatfits
Summary: It's Percy's birthday and Annabeth has planned him a perfect party, but things just don't seem to go her way. Oneshot.


**AN: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated Undefeated (my other story) but its Percy's birthday today and I just had to write something!**

 **Happy birthday Percy, happy birthday to everyone whose birthday it is!**

 **Percy**

Percy's day was not going well. He'd woken up from a nightmare. Then, when he was about to stumble out of bed, he hit his head on his bedside table, tripped over _nothing,_ and walked into his door.

Nursing the bruise forming on his cheek and forehead, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The warmth soothed him and the water healed the bruises. The water was the only place he truly felt at home, even if he was still scared of drowning, nothing would take that away from him. This was who he was.

Percy stumbled down the stairs and saw a note on the table. He walked over and snatched it off the counter.

 _Percy, gone out to grab some items. Chiron wants you to come to Camp at 5pm, don't be late. I will be back late, Paul wants to take me out to dinner after I'm done shopping._

 _Love, Mom_

Percy was wondering what his mum was doing shopping so early in the morning when he looked at the clock. _Two o'clock! Jeez, no wonder she's gone out._ Percy walked over to the fridge and heated some leftovers from last night to eat. _Am I eating breakfast, or lunch? Or is it just a snack type thing?_

Percy munched on his food and walked over to the couch before plonking on it and turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels and of course, the only thing that was playing was Keeping Up With The Kardashians. _Great, maybe I should go find a DVD or something._

It was going to be a long afternoon.

 **Annabeth**

"Ok, Jason, I need you to move the giant floating Nemo over just a little bit to the right." Annabeth said.

Four things were going through Annabeth's mind right now: _Today is Percy's birthday. Today is also our 2 year anniversary. I hope that Seaweed Brain actually remembers his birthday. If he also remembered our anniversary that would be nice as well._

She had been planning this for months. Every damn time it was Percy's birthday or something Percy could be celebrating, he was off killing some stupid Earth God or being kidnapped by some evil goddess of Marriage 'cough Hera cough'. She wanted today to be something that even her Kelp Head of a boyfriend could remember. She wanted him to have fun, and that the only thing that he needed to worry about was showing up on time. He deserved it.

 **Percy**

As Percy was watching Finding Nemo (for the 46th time, he was counting), he remembered something. Today was an important day. He just couldn't remember what day it was.

He walked over to the calendar that his mom always kept updated on the wall and glanced down to what he assumed was the date. _August 18th._ Then it hit him. Today was his and Annabeth's anniversary. _Holy Hades, I haven't even gotten her a present!_ Percy bolted up to his room, slapped on some jeans and a t-shirt that didn't have blood stains on it and that was still in one pieces and flew out the door, grabbing the keys to the car on his way.

Percy drove around town, looking out the window to see if any of the stores caught his attention. None of them did. So, he did the next best thing, he drove to the beach.

He got out of the car and waded right into the waves, letting them submerge him completely. Percy swam until he saw Atlantis in the distance, _almost there._ He kept swimming and was going at a great pace until all of a sudden something slammed into his side and he was dragged along in the completely wrong direction. Percy tried to get the _thing_ off him but it had a firm grip on his leg. When it did eventually let go of him, he was able to identify the creature as a hippocampus. A very familiar looking hippocampus. Rainbow.

' _Hey there Rainbow, what are you doing here?'_ Percy asked Rainbow, talking to him in his mind.

The creature nuzzled his arm in response and grabbed Percy's shirt in his mouth in response, before taking off again, dragging Percy with him. They kept going until the hippocampus stopped outside a cave.

' _You want me to go in there?'_ Percy inquired, quirking an eyebrow

The hippocampus pushed him closer to the cave and Percy took it as a 'yes, I want you to go into the cave'. Percy sighed. _Rainbow was never one to talk._

Percy swam cautiously towards the cave, pulling out Riptide until he heard Rainbow screech behind him, urging him not to uncap his sword. Percy slowly put Riptide back into his pocket and swam into the cave.

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth glanced nervously at her watch. It was nearly 5 o'clock and Percy was nowhere to be seen. Everything was ready, the cake was perfectly blue and all the campers were hiding in their cabins for Percy's arrival. Sally was in the big house along with Paul and all the decorations had been put up. The only thing missing was the birthday boy himself. Annabeth hoped that Percy had actually woken up and had gotten Sally's note because if he was still sleeping (it has happened before), Annabeth was going to kill him. There was no way that she was going to let him ruin his own party by not showing up to it.

She sighed, he still had 15 minutes, she just prayed to all the gods that he would show up.

 **Percy**

As Percy swam into the cave he just had one thought in his mind, _please don't let me die before I give Annabeth her gift or she will kill me._ He looked around and was met with glowing rocks of all kinds and beautiful coral scattered around the cave. Pearls lay carelessly strawn across the ground like sand and the roof of the cave glistened. The only thing out of place was the giant pile of rubble lying in the middle of the cave and the distressed voice coming from underneath it.

He moved closer to the rocks and saw a merman trapped underneath. Or to be more accurate, a merboy. He couldn't have been older than 5 and yet, even though he tail was obviously crushed and he was in a lot of pain, he was not crying.

"Hey there, I'm Percy, do you want some help?" Percy asked gently

They boy looked up at him, his eyes showing his fear, but not from being crushed, from something behind him. Percy uncapped Riptide and whipped around, eyes scanning the area.

"We've gotta get out of here." Percy said

He concentrated on the water, and commanded it to move the rubble off the young merboy, revealing his crushed tail. Percy winced, that had to have hurt.

"Hey, you gotta work with me here, come on." Percy gently lifted the boy up and used his healing abilities to heal the merboy enough that he could swim back.

"Thank you, for saving me." the merboy said

Percy felt the water behind him swirl and he turned around, only to be met with an angry snarl.

Percy yelled to the boy. "Go, get out of here!" The merboy hurriedly swam away, eyes alight with fear.

Percy turned around and looked closely for any signs of movement. He felt something shift behind him and he raised his sword just in time to parry a dagger aimed right at his head. The creature wielding the weapon was not pretty. It looked like an octopus crossed with a shark crossed with a human crossed with a narwhal. It had tentacles for arms, a shark's head with a horn sticking out of it and it had human legs with webbed feet.

Percy ducked under a slash aimed for his throat and kicked the thing in the stomach. _I really need a name for this thing, lets fo with . . . Sharky._ Sharky jabbed at Percy again but he twisted to the side and pushed Sharky back with the water, slamming it into the cave wall behind him. Sharky recovered quickly and grabbed Percy with its tentacles, slowly trapping him until he dropped his sword. The tentacles tightened to the point where Percy thought his brain would pop. Still, he managed to speak.

"What . . what are . . you?" he gasped out

The creature snarled, baring his yellow teeth. Apparently shark-octopus-narwhal-humans don't talk.

Percy felt like he was going to be pureed but he somehow stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out Riptide. He angled the pen so that when he uncapped it, it would slice through the tentacle. Percy uncapped his pen and felt the octopus let go of him. He gasped and spluttered, taking in deep breaths. He turned towards Sharky and promptly stabbed it through the heart.

Percy expected the monster to turn to dust but instead the body began to glow. It kept glowing until Percy had to turn away and close his eyes. When the light receded, he turned and was met with the glowing face of what he assumed was a naiad.

"Who are you?" Percy asked

"My name is Penthia, I was a naiad until I was cursed by your father to roam the seas as the monster you saw until I was slain by a hero with honour." She said "You have freed my from my curse and it is only fair that I repay you my hero."

"Ok. . ." Percy replied, unsure of what to.

Penthia's hand glowed faintly before a small bag appeared in her hand.

"This is for you, my hero, it is an ancient relic, wielded by the greatest emperors of the Ancient Greek era."

Percy accepted the gift and looked at his watch, He cursed, it was 10 minutes past 5.

"Thanks for the, um, gift Penthia, but um, would you mind if I gave it to my girlfriend? Its our anniversary and I think she would like it a lot."

"It is yours do as you please, my hero, would you like me to take you to your camp? I believe you are running late." Penthia asked

Percy nodded frantically and found that he was standing on the beach by camp. He sprinted to the big house and flung open the door. . only to be greeted with the faces of all his friends and family yelling at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all said. Percy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his eyes widened. It was his birthday.

"Thanks guys." His eyes searched for one person however. When they found her, he walked over and gave her a soft kiss.

"Sorry for being late, but I hope this makes up for it." Percy said to Annabeth, handing over the small bag.

She gave him a curious look before opening the bag. Inside it was a small pocket watch, engraved with Greek symbols. Her eyes widened and she turned it around, revealing a small indent, which she pressed. As soon as she pressed it, the watch glowed and it turned into a beautiful glowing jade dagger.

Annabeth gasped. "How did you get this?"

Percy smiled "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Happy anniversary Wise Girl."

"And here I thought you would forget. Happy birthday Seaweed Brain." She smiled before planting a kiss on his lips.

And that was how Percy had the best birthday of his life and finally found his home.


End file.
